Kiss Kiss Bang Bang
by RedTori90
Summary: Sasori doesn't love, and kills all girls fortunate to fall for him. What happens when he falls for a stunning blonde boy by the name of Deidara? AU SasoDei Rated M. Not too sure what to put it under, We suppose it could go under crime as well


Sasori had never once been in love. He was too twisted for such an emotion. But that didn't stop him from faking it. It amused him to see girls swoon over him, but he liked the ending result the most. It was easy for him to find a willing new victim. He had been blessed with devilishly handsome looks. Fiery red locks, and ruby red eyes. He had delicate features and pale skin. He also had a body to die for. It was not one that was over muscular, but well toned. He took his looks for granted, and used them to his advantage.

Such as this night. He had gone out clubbing, and had found this girl that would not stop staring at him. Smirking, as he decided on making this girl his next victim. He walked over, and dragged the girl onto the dance floor. How he hated it. The bright lights were dancing off her pink hair. Her green eyes showing excitement, and flickering in a flirtatious manor. She was ugly, but it made him happy with what he was going to do to her.

They were at the club for hours, and when they finally left, Sasori offered to walk the girl home. She had no objections. Infact, she became giddy at the idea of Sasori walking with her. Sasori hid his smirk. He knew what was going through her mind. She was planning on getting Sasori to enter her home. He would never make it that far.

After a fairly short walk, the two were outside of her door. On the inside, Sasori was going crazy. He needed to get this over with. But it seemed this girl did not want to stop talking. He shut her up by placing his lips over hers. She was shocked at first, but relaxed into the kiss. Sasori was inwardly smirking, as he moved one of his hands behind him, pulling something that that was half concealed in his pants. He moved it to his front, slowly, shirt going back down into place. The girl was so caught up in the kiss, she had no idea what was going on. Sasori pulled away from the kiss, and was smirking at her. Before she could even ask what the smirk was about, two gun shots were heard. Her eyes widened.

Sasori walked away, satisfied. This street was quiet, and it didn't look like any of the neighbours cared. He left the girl on her doorstep, now with two gunshots in her body. One shot in her stomach, the other in her chest. Blood was fast pooling around her body, and Sasori did not want to get blood on his shoes. That would leave prints. As for his shirt, he could burn it. The body probably would not be discovered until the next day. But by then, he would be long gone.

The girl with pink hair was not his last victim, but it was his last one in Japan. It had been in Tokyo, and from there, he moved to Moscow in Russia. There he had come across a blonde girl with four ponytails. She looked rather tomboyish and took offence to some things that were said to her. And she actually thought she was better than most people in the world. But Sasoris' charms had worked their magic. She was infatuated, just like every other girl that he came across. She had met the same fate.

The next place he went to was a huge town called Birmingham, which was located in the UK. There was plenty enough crime going on in this town, so what would it matter if someone new came onto the scene. He wouldn't be there for long. He came across another blonde here. She didn't look too bad. But she was vain. And yet another love sick fool bit the dust.

He carried this on. He didn't skip from town to town, but skipped countries. Sometimes he returned to countries he had already visited, but different towns. It was so that nobody could pin point where he would be next. Normally people would find this impossible. But Sasori had money saved up from his parents' death. They had left him a good sum of money. And he used it on his travel.

Sasori had returned to the UK, now in a smaller city called Derby. First thing he did was to think back to his other victims. All of them had had something wrong with them. Whether it was the way they looked, or their personality. If he didn't like something about them, he chose them to be his victim. He would always give them a kiss to distract them, so that they would not see the movement of his hand. Two shots. And then he would leave them.

He had done enough thinking, and wanted to go into town. The place was busy, especially after half the shops had been rebuilt, and modernised. But it was too early to go out drinking, and the shopping centre was the only place worth going to. Whilst staying in an apartment, he looked onto the street below through a window, before picking up his wallet and leaving.

Not much had interested him, so he had gone star bucks. He just sat there, sipping at his coffee, watching a blonde that had walked in. After being served, the blonde sat at a table not far from the one Sasori was at. Even though Sasori was now finished, he stayed in his chair, grateful for being at the back. Nobody would notice if he was absent mindlessly watching another person. But someone did notice.

Sasori had not really noticed that he had been caught, but when your eyes remained on a person for so long, someone was bound to notice. Sasori watched as the blonde stood up, and quirked an eyebrow when the blonde sat in a chair opposite him.

"Don't give me that look un. You've been staring at me for ages"

Oops, he hadn't meant to stare for so long. There was just something that he was drawn to. Listening to the blonde, their voice was soft, feminine. But the face was that of a young, handsome male. Sasori eyed the male up and down. It was easy to see the shape of the boy. He was wearing such tight clothes. He had a perfect combination of feminine and masculine features. His looks were the best of both worlds, or in this case, both genders.

"Oh I'm sorry. Guess I didn't realise I was staring"

The boy smiled faintly, before holding out a gloved hand. He must have been one of those kids that didn't mind the heat, because it was summer. Granted he was wearing fingerless gloves, his palms must have been feeling the heat.

"Deidara, un"

"Sasori"

The two of them shook hands. This was a strange thing for Sasori, to be attracted to people of the same gender. But then, this boy was so feminine. So hot, so…fuckable. Sasori desired him. There was just one problem. He had a twisted personality. As soon as he kissed someone, he had to kill them.

The two of them were in star bucks for ages, just talking about random things. Sasori had been planning the outcome of getting to know this blonde. If he let Deidara live, the boy would find out about his need to kill at some point. That would not go over too well. And its' not as if Sasori planned on becoming friends with Deidara. He had something else in mind.

It had been a week since Sasori first met Deidara. He had no idea why he was taking so long. Deidara should be dead by now. Yet there he was, grabbing hold of Sasoris' arm as the two entered the cinema theatre. The two had planned to go see a horror, and Deidara had not long just admitted he hated horror films.

Sasori was beginning to sweat. Deidara had been acting far too friendly all week. It was like being with one of those girls. But Deidara was different from all those girls. He was almost perfect. The only problem with him was that he thought true art was fleeting. Sasori, who loved art and thought it to be eternal, hated people who disrespected his view and that, had almost ended the blondes' life.

However, once Deidara had heard Sasoris' view, he looked thoughtful and said "Well, I guess art can be eternal, as well as fleeting un"

Sasori was simmering down when Deidara added one more thing, which took Sasori off guard "I'm glad I found someone else who appreciates art, Sasori no Danna, un"

From that point on, Sasori had felt something, something he was not used to. He questioned every night what it was, coming to the conclusion that he may be in love with Deidara. Or maybe it was just a crush. It didn't help Sasori when Deidara hugged him, or kissed him on the cheek at the end of every day. The first few times it happened, Sasori was left in a state of shock. But now Sasori welcomed it copying the action, pausing every time he felt he was edging closer to the blondes lips. That was like a calling card. A kiss of death. But he badly wanted to feel the blondes lips on his own.

The two walked into the screening, just as the film was about to start. The two had played on the arcade games while waiting to go in and see the film. Sasori decided against going to the back seats, going for seats that were about half way up the stairs. Deidara didn't mind, so long as he got to cling to Sasori when any scary parts came up.

However, halfway through the film, the two had to leave. Sasori had calmly been watching the film with Deidara clinging to his arm, when a sex scene came up. A rather graphic sex scene. Sasori looked down when he heard a quiet "Dannaaa". Deidara was looking up at him, and even though he couldn't see much in the darkness, he could feel Deidara trying to bring his body closer. Sasori actually thought that Deidara might just get up off his chair, and straddle him. The mental image was making him go hard. They needed to leave, then and there.

Getting through the door and into the bedroom proved difficult. Neither one was willing to let go, or break their passionate kiss. Sasori was going all out with this one, forgetting his signature kiss. He pushed the blonde onto the bed, quickly joining the blonde and straddling him. He grinded their hips together, hearing the blonde moan beneath him. Arms shot up and wrapped around Sasori, pulling him down for another heated kiss. So caught up in the moment, Sasori had not noticed the uncomfortable look on Deidaras' face.

Sasoris' eyes widened as he was suddenly rolled over so that he was underneath. He had planned on being the seme, yet here he was beneath the blonde, who was now giving him a seductive look. Delicate hands started to unbutton his shirt, before those hands ran up and down his body, lingering on any sensitive spots. Deidara leaned down and claimed Sasoris' gaping mouth, then kissing his jawbone, before nipping and sucking on Sasoris' neck. All Sasori could do was gasp and moan.

Deidara then turned his attention to Sasoris' chest, covering one of Sasoris' nipples with his mouth. Who cared about being seme. Sasori was enjoying this far too much. One of Deidaras' hands was toying with the other nipple.

Sasori was so caught in up in the moment, that he didn't hear the clicking noise that was made. What he did notice was the two gun shots, and the searing pain in his abdomen. Eyes widened to look at the blonde above him. There was no look of lust in his eyes like there had been just seconds ago. Instead, there was a sad look in those sky blue eyes of Deidaras'.

"Why?"

Deidara blinked upon hearing this question, before pulling the gun closer to himself. His eyes did not change in the slightest, as he leaned in closer to Sasori.

"Because you killed my sister, un"

He was fading, fast. Sasori knew that he was going to die here, that the blonde would not call for help. This boy had known about Sasori from the very beginning, and had not been afraid to get close to Sasori. The flirting must have been his way to persuade Sasori to want someone of the same sex.

"It's too bad, un. To think I actually fell for you"

Sasori just kept on staring at Deidara as his eyelids became heavy, darkness moving in from the corner of his vision. He felt a trickle of blood from his mouth, which was then licked up, before a gentle kiss was placed on his lips. Sasori smiled weakly. He thought he had been careful enough when going about his sick and twisted hobby. Never once did he expect to be caught. The one thing he would never know, was how this boy, outsmarted the police of every country. His thoughts slipped away as he faded, lying beneath the boy he had planned on sparing, and hopefully give his hobby up for.

"Goodbye, Sasori, un. I'll see you in hell"

*Bang*

L: So sad

Tori: Isn't it just *Smirks*

L: Maybe we should do more like this

Tori: Maybe. This was on DeviantArt, but it was deleted when I deactivated my profile. So we decided to put it on here. Enjoy


End file.
